


Masquerade

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing, Dancing, Hatake Kakashi Loves to Fuck With People, KakaGai Week 2019, M/M, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Kakashi has been ordered not to miss the Daimyo's masquerade this year, so here he is, making his own fun of his attending, when a turtle interrupts his expectations of the evening.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 169
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries, Kalira's KakaGai Week Stories (2019)





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [KakaGai Week](https://kkgweek.tumblr.com/post/185755931741), Day 3: Mask
> 
> It was my friend M who suggested 'masquerade' for this and also kicked off my writing for this Event at all, when I'd resigned myself to skipping it~

“Welcome, hime-sama- Oh!”

Kakashi hid a smile with a flutter of his fan and bowed his head slightly. “Hello, _jounin-san_.” he returned, slanting a look over his fan at Asuma, who looked entertainingly mortified.

“ _Why_ are you. . .” Asuma gestured vaguely at Kakashi, stepping back.

“Don’t think you’ll skip out easy just because of this!” Anko cried, lunging. Kakashi side-stepped before she could loop an arm around him, and she pouted while he laughed.

“You’ll muss my finery.” Kakashi scolded, with a delicate sniff, and Anko laughed as she leaned up against Kurenai, who shifted to balance her.

“You sound _nothing_ like yourself.” Asuma said, and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

“Perhaps _nothing like himself_ was what Kakashi was aiming for.” Kurenai observed, eyeing him. “You look . . . beautiful.” She paused. “I know you hate these things, and you were _ordered_ not to wriggle out of it this time . . . did you think you’d go unnoticed this way?”

“If I had been trying to hide,” Kakashi pointed out dryly, flicking one trailing lock of his fringe with the top edge of his fan, “I think I might have tried a wig.”

Anko snickered, and Kakashi slid away, circling Shikaku a little farther away, surrounded by several noblewomen Kakashi didn’t recognise. He wound his way through to the outskirts of the room, collecting a cup of sake as he went, but only sipped it before putting it down on another attendant’s tray.

Kurenai was correct, of course, he hated any event like this, and having orders to attend the Daimyo’s Masquerade and _not_ leave early this year did not make him any happier about being here. Kakashi would do as he was ordered, however, and make nice at this ridiculous masquerade. And at least, he thought, winking playfully and watching a chuunin he knew from a dozen missions stumble nearly into a plant in an ugly and probably ridiculously expensive vase - the daimyo had too much money and horrendous taste - in coming like this Kakashi had ensured some entertainment for himself.

Kakashi smoothed out his mother’s kimono where it was just beginning to wrinkle at the top edge of the broad obi, watching the flow of the guests and absently picking out those he knew even as he was drawn into conversation.

“Ah! Kakashi!”

Kakashi turned, smiling a little. Gai was one of those he hadn’t yet found - to his surprise, as Gai was rarely difficult to find in any crowd. He stilled, eye widening, as Gai waved at him broadly.

“Do you _know_ that . . . person?”

Kakashi slid a glance sideways at the nobleman he had been speaking with. It was very tempting, for a moment, to say no.

 _Why_ , he thought faintly, was he so smitten with this most _ridiculous_ person.

Gai threaded his way swiftly through the crowd towards Kakashi, never so much as ruffling anyone else’s clothes, despite the _gigantic shell_ he wore. “Rival!” Gai cried as he approached.

“Hello, Gai.” Kakashi greeted, dipping his head slightly and taking the opportunity to look Gai over from feet to head. He was wearing a little _less_ green than usual, but only because it had been threaded with yellow shades in a wavy pattern . . . to match the shell he wore, and the ridiculous _mask_.

“You look _ravishing_!” Gai declared, catching Kakashi’s hand and turning it over, kissing his palm rather more lingeringly than was polite. The point of his mask poked Kakashi’s wrist, and his warm, damp breath tickled Kakashi’s skin.

“You look . . . like a _turtle_.” Kakashi said, holding his fan closer and shaking his head a little. The mask with its little beak, the shell, the pattern like _turtle skin_. . . “Gai. . . Why?”

“It is a _masquerade_ , is it not?” Gai grinned at him. “I am . . . _masked_!”

Kakashi stifled laughter. “You’re _something_ , all right.” he agreed.

“And you, are you . . . _un_ masked?” Gai asked, fingers straying boldly over Kakashi’s obi. He arched an eyebrow and let his fan flutter just enough to reveal his grin to his lover. “Ah! Such a rare thing! And why so, my dearest Rival?”

“It is a masquerade.” Kakashi said, dryly playful. “Besides, it didn’t exactly look right with this kimono. Though I am, perhaps, not the elegant hime my mother can be-”

“You are most beautiful.” Gai interrupted sincerely, and Kakashi paused, then smiled at him. “Will you dance with me, my wild hime?”

Kakashi snorted, but put a hand in Gai’s outstretched one. “I will, but I will _also_ call you my ridiculous Kame-kun.” he teased, and Gai’s laugh boomed off the rafters above them as he drew Kakashi towards the dance floor.

Kakashi held his fan carefully, angling himself so as to hide his face from anyone _else_ , between the fan, his hair combed down in a carefully guided fall that also concealed his closed Sharingan eye, and Gai’s face so near his own.

Gai stole a very quick kiss, and Kakashi grinned at him as they began to dance together, moving easily without thought - product of most of a lifetime together, playing and sparring and battling side by side and making love. They knew each other down to the beat of blood and breath in their bodies. It was a pleasure to move with his lover this way, as all ways, and Kakashi found himself enjoying the masquerade. . . just a little. For now.

“ _Orochimaru-sama?_ ”

The half-panicked voice made Kakashi’s steps hitch for a moment. He twisted, slanting a look over his fan at the wan-looking man with one hand outstretched towards his sleeve, where one broad, silver serpent shimmered in the silk with every movement. “My mother is not here.” he said dryly, arching a brow.

“Oh- Oh of course. I- Ah?”

Kakashi snorted at the puzzled, worried look, and turned his attention back to Gai just in time to prod his lover and interrupt the twirl Gai had been about to push him into.

“Why _are_ you wearing one of your mother’s kimono, my love?” Gai asked as he turned them more slowly instead, smiling slightly. Kakashi let his fingers curl at the nape of Gai’s neck, thumb rubbing up a little higher, over the thick vein.

Gai shivered at the contact and he smiled. “I have formal kimono,” Kakashi said with a fluid shrug, “but nothing that quite says _hime_. Even an ookami or hebi hime.” He laughed a little; this kimono was patterned only with snakes, gleaming silver on the rich violet silk, but there were several in his mother’s clothes that also had great silver-white canines on them. “My mother’s wardrobe, however. . .”

“It suits you well.” Gai said, dipping his head close and dropping a few light kisses along Kakashi’s jaw. He couldn’t come much closer, however, with the bulk of the _shell_ he wore. Kakashi stifled laughter as Gai broke off a bend awkwardly.

“You’ve had better looks,” Kakashi said lightly, “than _turtle_ , darling.”

Gai pouted, and Kakashi shook his head, laughing. “No one else could possibly pull this off half so well as you do, however.” he said honestly, and this time he let Gai pull him into a rapid twirl, feeling several of the pins in his hair beginning to slip loose.

**Author's Note:**

> Kame - turtle/tortoise  
> Ookami - wolf  
> Hebi - snake  
> . . .of course.
> 
> Come say hello or chat fandom with me on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kalira)!


End file.
